


Pleasure with the Pain

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, sub john constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of moments in which Zari is John's Dom
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re being such a good boy today,” Zari stroked her hands through John’s hair, and he hummed at the gentle touch, closing his eyes.

He knelt on the floor in front of her on his knees. A few months ago, John had found Zari when he went looking for a Dom to blow off steam. Now that he had found her, he couldn’t get enough.

Zari strode around him, circling him. She wore the most luxurious lingerie, a dress without panties, hanging off her. It was making John all the more turned on. She smacked the crop she was holding in her hands, eyeing him over, probably deciding what she was going to do to him today. He would let her do whatever she wanted to do to him; he deserved it.

Zari strode closer to him, and he sucked in a breath of anticipation. She let the end of the crop trace gentle over his hip. She strode around him, moving behind him. The crop traced across his back, and she brought it down his spine. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. The whistle of the leather cutting through the air the only warning he had before it smacked against his ass hard.

“Now, now,” She chastised. “No whining. Bad boys don’t get rewards.”

He lowered his eyes to the floor, not wanting to risk her displeasure again. She had moved in front of him and crouched down to meet his eyes, running her fingers through his hair. He could smell how aroused she was, causing his poor cock to strain even harder against the rubber ring that encircled the base of it. He was beyond desperate for the promised reward.

Zari dug her nails into his slap, and he groaned. Then she gripped his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. Zari studied him for a moment before releasing his chin.

“I don’t know if you’re deserving of a reward.” She sounded almost disappointed.

“Please, Mistress,” John begged, nuzzling her leg. He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk, but John also knew that she loved it when he begged. “I’ll do anything to please you.”

“Anything?” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide. “Prove it, then.”

He could have cried; he was so happy. He moved to kneel between Zari’s legs, ducking his head under her lace skirt. He pressed long licks to her inner thighs, moving closer toward her center. He didn’t dare tease her, but the taste of her wetness was too intoxicating. She didn’t seem to like his form of attention apparently, and grabbed his hair in her fist, pressing his face against her glistening cunt. He began licking and sucking her clit into his mouth. She hissed in pleasure and bucked against him, hard.

After just a few minutes of work, she was shaking and coming against his face. She then walked back towards the bed while he stayed kneeling on the floor, waiting for her instructions. His cock was still straining hard towards anything that would give him any kind of friction, but he didn’t dare touch himself. He knew she would be displeased if he did. 

“Do you think you’ve been a good boy today?” She asked, staring back at him.

“If you think I have been Mistress.”

She smiled at him. He hoped she was pleased and would be nice to him today.

“I guess you’ve earned your reward.” She got off the bed and put a hand under his chin, pulling him up off his knees. She kissed his lips furiously and undid his cock ring. She brought him back to the bed as she laid down.

“Be a good boy now.” She said.

He didn’t need a better invitation than that, lining his cock up with her cunt. He thrust in with one long stroke, whimpering with relief just from being inside of her. She was so wet, so warm, so welcoming. He didn’t want to be gentle with her. Thankfully, she was not so gentle. She wanted him hard, and she wanted him fast.

He thrust into her over and over again, draping himself over her, pressing kisses and bites along her neck. Meanwhile, Zari bucked back against him, drawing him in harder. She angled her pelvis so that he hit the spot he knew drove her crazy. He wasn’t supposed to come before her, but she wasn’t touching herself and hadn’t permitted him to touch her either. He was rising to climax fast and hoped he could hold off until she came from his penetration. He tweaked her nipples, praying she’d give him his release soon.

Finally, with one last cry, Zari shuddered and shook around him, her tight muscles gripping him tightly. He gave one last whine as he shivered above her, collapsing as the orgasm ripped through him hard.


	2. Chapter 2

“How was your day today?” Zari asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of John’s mouth and cupping him firmly through his pants. “Anything interesting happen?”

The tone of Zari’s voice made John want to confess all of his sins to her, just to savour her sweet punishments. In the moment, he could only groan in response.

“Come now John,” Her voice was cold but calm. “Have you been a bad boy?”

“Yes.” He almost cried out.

She stroked his hair, giving him a pitying look. “Do you deserved to be punished?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Prepare yourself.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and began to strip himself of his clothes quickly. He knelt on the floor, begging Zari with his eyes. She walked behind him to her chest of toys. He knew better than to peek to see what she took out. He felt her hands around his neck, and she clasped a collar around his neck. He felt a lump form in his throat and struggled to swallow it.

“What are you being punished for today?” Zari asked, looming over him.

He could have listed off a whole slew of reasons why he needed to be punished, but his mouth was too dry to speak.

“John?” She stroked his hair, sounding a little concerned.

“I need the pain.” He responded.

“You sure?”

He nodded.

She walked off back towards her chest of goodies that lay behind him.

“Straighten up,” Zari ordered loudly, and John straightened his back. “Don’t move.”

He heard the flogger whip through the air behind him before he felt its sting on his ass. Three more strikes in quick succession to the same area had him panting hard and he let out a yelp after the fourth. She took a break to give him a short rest, trailing the flogger up and down the redden area before coming under his spread legs to tease his balls. He whimpered and his cock ached with hardness. He knew he couldn’t come, not till she allowed him to. It was such a sweet torture.

Zari started landing blows to both sides of his thighs before settling on his ass again. She alternated a series of soft strikes to warm up an area with one or two hard ones at odd intervals. John felt like he was on fire from the waist down before she finally tossed the flogger on the bed.

He nearly sagged with relief but knew better than to move until told to.

“Good boy.” She tipped his head up to whisper in his ear. He slumped his head into the crock of her arm.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

He fell forward into the familiar position. This was how most of his punishments came and most of his rewards. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be getting the latter this time. He heard Zari digging through the chest and the unmistakable sound of lube being squirted onto something before he felt her lube-coated fingers come to his entrance. He bit his lip and whimpered slightly as she pressed into him, more from the anticipation than any discomfort. He knew what to expect even before he felt her fingers slip out and be replaced by a butt plug. It was wide and short and designed not to provide him with enough stimulation to get off without her assistance.

Once she had the plug inserted, Zari slapped him hard across the ass once, and he shook hard. Rather than continue with her spankings, though, Zari instead sat down on the bed in front of him. He felt his cock straining, wanting to come. This was the worst part, waiting till she allowed him to come.

She stood back up, looming over him.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked suddenly.

John whimpered and risked rubbing his face against her leg.

“Say it,” She grabbed him by the collar, pulling his head away from her.

“You Mistress. I’m yours!”

“Are you my loyal pet?”

“Yes,” He groaned out.

“Good boy.” She stroked his cheek, and he let his eyes flutter closed. Sometimes it was nice when she was soft and gentle with him. He nuzzled her thighs, offering the service he knew she liked the most. She smiled indulgently and nodded. John could have fainted with relief. If she would accept this, then she would likely accept him later. He made quick work of her panties, and she allowed him to push her skirt up her hips to give him access to her cunt. He could smell her arousal, and he fell upon her gratefully.

“If people could see you now,” Zari moaned as he licked her in long strokes towards her waiting cunt. “The great John Constantine, kneeling. Desperately eating pussy for a chance to hump against something until he comes.”

He groaned at the mental image she was painting for him. He didn’t care if it would be thought degrading. He never felt happier than when he had his face buried in her cunt. He never felt freer than when she was pushing him to his limits like this.

As he nibbled at her clit, he risked putting two fingers into her and savoured the squeak of pleasure she let out. She was so wet and so deliciously sweet. He was aching and straining from his arousal. He could hear her breathing begin to sharpen into moans, and her hand came down to tangle in his hair and held his face against her. He was doing well.

He knew when the orgasm claimed her because her nails dug into his scalp, becoming painful, and she shrieked and bucked against him. He let her ride it out, nuzzling her legs again hopefully as she calmed back down. Surely he’d done well enough for her that she would let him be satisfied.

“You’re such a good boy,” She crooned, petting his hair again. He turned into her hand, and she caressed his cheek.

Zari stepped back to rid herself of the rest of her clothes, retreating to grab another item from the chest behind John.

John went back to kneeling on the floor, on his hands and knees as he waited for her.

Her hands came back to massage his hips, and he shivered a little. He needed her to touch him so badly. When Zari went to pull the plug out of him, he barely had time to feel relief before he heard the sound of the lube bottle again and felt something a little larger pushing against him. Oh, God. He knew what she was up to, something that always managed to fuck him up, to rip him apart.

“You’re such a good boy,” She was cooing softly as she penetrated him from behind with a strap-on. “Such a good boy.”

She went so maddeningly slowly when she did this, making him feel every fucking inch of surgical silicone as it slid in and out of his body. He whimpered and shook from the strain. It felt like every nerve was on high alert for the slightest bit of pressure. His ass was still sore from the beatings, and his cock was dripping on the carpet, and he could taste her still on his lips. John was shaking and quivering uncontrollably, and then she started petting his spine, and he howled just from the sensation. He was afraid for a moment she’d stop, but she raked careful fingernails down his back and tugged gently at his hair. The mild pain focused him on the pleasurable sensations she was currently stirring up with her slow thrusts.

Suddenly, though, she wasn’t moving so slow anymore. Zari slammed into him hard, and he gasped in surprise at how much he enjoyed it. She wrapped her hand around his cock then, pumping him in time with her thrusts. She was whispering nonsense into his ear as she pounded in and out of him. It only took a few seconds until he was spewing cum on her hand and the floor. She thrust into him slow but deeply a few more times before pulling back out and letting him collapse upon the cool hard floor.

She sat down beside him and threaded her fingers through his hair.

“You were such a good boy,” She praised him, petting his hair back from his forehead and kissing his shoulders and neck softly. “Such a good boy. You did so well.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What did I ask you to do?” Zari asked as she circled John.

“To hold my orgasm, mistress,” John replied from where he was kneeling on the floor.

“And did you hold your orgasm?” She asked him, though they both already knew the answer.

“I didn’t,” He admitted, feeling the sharp sting of a riding crop on his exposed ass.

“That’s right,” She replied. “What did you deprive me of?”

“Coming first, mistress,” He said.

“I think you were being intentionally disobedient,” Zari smacked his inner thigh sharply. “Weren’t you?”

“Yes mistress,” John admitted weakly.

He’d known the rule, he’d just been so eager, and truthfully he’d hoped for something like this.

“I clearly haven’t been taking a firm enough hand with you,” Zari teased his balls with her crop hard enough to set them swinging perilously between his legs as she brought the crop down on his ass again, drawing a slight whimper from him.

“I’m going to gag you now,” She said, kneeling down to put the ball gag in his mouth, strapping it securely around his head. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy, John.” Zari trailed the crop down his spine to his ass. “And I want you to remember how bad you were all day tomorrow and remember what you did to cause this.”

He nodded, flinching as the crop was brought hard against his ass. He flinched forward instinctively.

“Stay still.” She warned, causing him to straighten up instantly. She hit him firmly twice more. John quickly became hard, simply from the pain. 

“What a selfish boy you are!” She said. “Hard again already after you cheated your way into an orgasm.”

He wanted to be ashamed, wanted to feel the sting of humiliation at his body’s betrayal of him, but he couldn’t anymore. All he could feel was a heavy mix of pleasure and pain and a need to please her.

“You have no self-control.” She took a step back, moving in front of him. “If you’re so desperate to come like an animal with no consideration for your mistress, then touch yourself. Stroke yourself. But if you come again, I will leave you here all night with a plug in your ass.”

John whimpered at that idea as he shifted his weight onto one arm so he could reach down to start jerking himself off as she smacked his ass and thighs a few more times. Each one seemed to bring him closer to orgasm. Thankfully she stopped.

“Keep touching yourself,” she said, walking away to go look through her things. “Don’t you dare stop.”

He nodded in acknowledgement, squeezing himself too tight, trying to put off his climax longer.

She returned not long after, batting his hand away and giving him a few long strokes with her own hand before fitting a stretchy ring around his cock and balls.

“I should leave that on you all night,” She purred, petting his hair. “Make you work off that orgasm you stole from me with that cock of yours. But then you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?” She pulled him by his hair, forcing him to look up at her. He was drooling around the gag by now, feeling rather degraded and even more turned on than ever before.

“My poor little pain slut. You didn’t mean to steal that orgasm, did you?”

He shook his head no, hoping this change of pace would mean mercy.

“Keep stroking yourself,” She said. “I know exactly how you can make it up to me.”

He shivered as his hand went back to his cock and started stroking himself.

“Go faster,” She said as she took off his gag and replaced it with another that was essentially a double-ended dildo on a strap. One side was long enough to brush the back of his throat, and the other was wide enough it hurt his jaw if he had to leave it in. She put the thicker end into his mouth, leaving the longer one out.

“You’re going to fuck me with your face until I come,” she said. “And if you do it well enough, then maybe I’ll consider taking that ring off and letting you beg to come.”

He wished he could thank her for this chance as she slid a stool up in front of his face and sat down, spreading her legs wide and giving him a view of her beautiful pussy. He couldn’t use his hands because she insisted on him jerking himself off, and he was limited in his neck movements. His mouth was watering from the smell of her, but he doubted she’d let him taste her after all this.

Eventually, he found a steady rhythm of swirling the dildo around in her as she moaned.

“You’re doing a piss poor job,” She informed him. “I can’t trust you to do anything tonight, can I?”

He began trying to pleasure her in earnest, but eventually, she growled and pulled away. Zari pushed him down by his shoulders, so he was eventually forced to lay on his back on the floor in order to keep jerking himself off for her as she settled over his face and began riding the dildo attached to his face hard and fast.

“Much better,” She said, stroking her clit as she rode the toy. “This is what you’re good for. Just lay still and let me use you.”

He was pleasing her in whatever way he could, and that calmed him even as his cock was beginning to ache from need. She was so tantalizingly close to him, and he was still unable to do more than watch her as she started to shake and came on his face. He could feel the vibrations of her through the toy, and he let out a groan as she finally climbed off and unstrapped the toy from his face.

“There now,” She said, stroking his face again. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, mistress,” He croaked out. “Please let me show you.”

“Do you think you’ve earned that?”

“No, mistress,” He said. “But please let me pleasure you. Please.”

“Very well,” She said, straddling his face again and settling so he could taste her and lap hungrily at her pussy. 

It was sometimes hard to breathe like this, but he’d been dying to taste her as he vigorously sucked and licked at her until she rolled her hips and started purring his name to tell him how good he was doing and finally came with his mouth on her.

“Good boy,” She said, petting his hair. “You want to come?”

John wasn’t sure how to respond, which answer would be best.

“Beg me for it,” She said, dragging her hand down to caress his poor balls as he jerked himself off. “Beg like a good boy.”

“Please, mistress,” He whimpered. “Please, I need to come again. I know I was weak, and I know I disappointed you. I’m sorry. Please, let me.”

He couldn’t find any more words for her, so instead, he nuzzled his face into her thigh submissively and hoped it would be enough.

“Very well,” she said, batting his hand away again. “Roll over.”

He quickly rolled back onto his knees, and she reached up to remove the cock ring, and he was spurting violently, and unsatisfyingly, on the floor before she had even touched him again.

“There you go,” She said, stroking his back. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, mistress,” He promised. “It will never happen again.” 


End file.
